


Lola

by blissfulrain12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Super short for now, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulrain12/pseuds/blissfulrain12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets Phil a gift. It's a car that grows to represent a lot for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

Nick turns the radio up and adjusts the seat so he can lean back just right. He grins at the open mouthed expression on Phil's face. Phil's eyes are darting around and Nick half expects to see Phil rub at them in disbelief. Finally Phil walks over placing a hand gently on the car door and looks down at the all too smug reclining agent.

"How?" is all Phil can manage and Nick for an instance wants to tell him exactly how. The painstaking hours it took searching through S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facilities, sending in several requests to gain ownership, finding out it belonged to Director Peggy Carter, having a very awkward conversation with his Director, finding out it was on it's last legs, hours of personally restoring and upgrading, and choosing just the right time to present it. 

Instead Nick waves the question away with an "I have my ways". It's not about his efforts but Phil's enjoyment. "So are you going to get in?" Nick motions towards the driver's seat and if possible Phil's eyes widen even more.

"You're going to let me drive it?" Despite the question Phil's already making his way around the car. Nick waits until Phil's seated and buckling up before he answers.

"Of course, it's your car." Phil freezes and Nick's pretty sure he's finally broken the agent. Phil suddenly relaxes and looks over at Nick analyzing. Phil's hands are firmly in his lap and his face is a mask of neutrality. Nick knows the jig is up. "I've got a solo mission to infiltrate the Zodiac cartel."

The next ten minutes are spent in silence before Phil gets out of the car and walks away. Nick sighs heavily and lets him go. He knew this would happen. Still he was hoping to soften the blow. Turning off the car, he takes the keys and heads towards Phil's locker. He'll want them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing so for write now everything I write will be short snippets with very little if any editing. Sorry for that. In any case I'm writing this fic cause the thought that Lola is something special for Nick and Phil really pleases me. Every chapter will have something to do with Lola and their relationship. The chapters also won't necessarily be in chronological order either. The rating may also change later.


End file.
